


La scelta più sensata

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'erano tante cose da chiarire, tante cose da dirsi. Solo cinque minuti da soli, solo per chiacchierare in una banale notte, in un banale bosco. Ma era davvero così insulsa quella notte, quel cielo stellato? Era davvero così facile pronunciare quelle parole?<br/>Goku se lo chiese spesso, prima di raggiungere Sanzo nel suo assoluto e calmo silenzio e cominciare a parlare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La scelta più sensata

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire di questa fanfic, è un piccolissimo sclero romantico scritto quasi due anni fa. La frase finale come il titolo sono ispirati alla frase di Sarah Connor in Terminator 2, riferito al rapporto tra il figlio e la macchina. Trovo quel piccolo monologo pieno di sentimento così come il film che può sembrare un’americanata ma che racchiude un significato profondo.  
> Ho pensato tanto prima di postarla, non sono una tipa romantica ma questa scena è talmente vivida nella mia testa che ho dovuto buttarla giù, non ho apportato nessuna modifica o revisione, la pubblico così come l’ho scritta ai tempi. Spero vi piaccia.

****

** La scelta più sensata. **

Avevano trovato quella radura accogliente e minuscola per accamparsi quasi per miracolo. Dopo ore interminabili di viaggio in macchina era stata una vera benedizione quel piccolo spiazzo in mezzo alla boscaglia. Hakkai stava sistemando le coperte nella tenda da poco montata, anche se il clima in quella zona era mite, la notte faceva quasi freddo. Gojyo lo aiutava adorganizzare il campo, Goku era andato a cercare della legna per il fuoco e Sanzo…probabilmente si era allontanato per avere un momento di calma, come al suo solito.   
Era solo un mese che si erano riuniti e molte cose erano rimaste in sospeso. Le motivazioni per cui Sanzo aveva momentaneamente lasciato il gruppo erano ormai chiarite: trovare Ukoku che aveva quasi ucciso Goku solo per arrivare a lui. Solo per creare nel cuore del bonzo quella tenebra che avrebbe irrimediabilmente spento la luce che Sanzo sembrava emanare. Ma molte cose erano rimaste irrisolte tra lui e Goku. Lo sentiva nell’aria, avevano bisogno di un momento di calma per parlare. Parlare in quel modo in cui solo loro erano capaci. Neanche lui e Gojyo erano mai stati capaci di tenere una conversazione con una tale calma e rilassatezza.  
  
Erano passate ormai due ore da quando Goku era andato a racimolare la legna. Hakkai si guardò un attimo attorno, neanche Sanzo era ancora tornato.  
“Gojyo vado un attimo a cercare Sanzo e Goku, senza legna sarà impossibile cucinare qualcosa.”  
In risposta gli arrivò un borbottio e forse anche qualche imprecazione, la mancanza di sigarette rendeva il rosso scontroso quanto Sanzo.  
Seguì la direzione che aveva visto prendere a Goku e dopo un po’ sentì le loro voci: li trovò stesi su una coperta che Sanzo si era portato dietro -com’era sua abitudine,ogni volta chene aveva la possibilità-per cercare un po’ di solitudine e pace lontano dagli altri. Erano lì, rilassati e tranquilli, Sanzo con un sigaretta tra le labbra, appoggiato sui gomiti, Goku seduto vicino a lui con delle minute fragoline in una mano.  
Decise di lasciarli soli, sarebbe passato più tardi a prendere la legna che Goku aveva appoggiato là vicino.  
Avevano molte cose di cui parlare e da chiarire. 

  
“Sai Sanzo, era tanto tempo che non mangiavo della frutta così buona, e che non vedevo un bosco così grande e fitto. Mi ero stancato della lande desertiche, di quel caldo soffocante…dell’odore di terra bruciata.” Goku stava parlando a bassa voce, guardando le fragole rosse che teneva in mano; ne prese una e l’accostò al viso, annusandola piano, sospirando per il dolce profumo.  
“Non sopporto il caldo.” rispose semplicemente Sanzo osservandolo.  
“Oh sì, lo so.” gli sorrise amabilmente Goku prima di mangiare il frutto che teneva tra le dita.  
Sanzo lo osservò, era loquace come al solito ma, stranamente, non lo assordava con le sue chiacchiere inutili, anzi lo trovava riflessivo, malinconico quasi. Non aveva intenzione di chiedergli nulla, sapeva che Goku gli avrebbe raccontato qualsiasi cosa, se ne avesse avuto voglia.  
“Tu, hai mai…baciato qualcuno?” chiese d’istinto Goku. Il monaco lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio poi spense la sigaretta nell’erba.  
“Ti pare che un monaco possa baciare qualcuno?” rispose atono Sanzo.  
“No ma i bonzi non bevono, non fumano, non sparano…volevo solo sapere.”  
L’onnipresente venetta pulsante fece capolino sulla fronte del bonzo. Stava cominciando ad irritarsi.  
“La risposta è no, scimmia. Perché ti interessa saperlo? Hai forse baciato qualcuno tu?”chiese senza pensare Sanzo mentre appoggiava un braccio al ginocchio piegato.  
“Diciamo…sono stato baciato. Non credo neanche che si possa paragonare a un bacio vero, di quelli che descrive Gojyo e che un paio di volte gli ho anche visto dare.” disse Goku, cercando di stare il più tranquillo possibile, lo sguardo basso mentre fissava le fragoline che erano ormai diventate delle macchioline scarlatte e informi sulla sua mano.  
  
Sanzo lo ascoltò in silenzio, qualcosa lo aveva scosso di quella piccola confessione, un fastidio crescente al solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse aver toccato in modo così intimo la sua scimmia.  
_Sono stato baciato_. Aveva detto. Da quanto si ricordava l’unico bacio che si potesse chiamare tale lo aveva ricevuta da quella vecchia di Kanzeon Bosatsu, ormai un anno prima, all’inizio del loro viaggio. Anche quello non si poteva definire un vero e proprio bacio, lui era svenuto ed era stato un mezzo di trasfusione di sangue. Nulla di più.   
Era ancora perso nelle sue riflessioni quando sentì la voce di Goku chiamarlo.  
“Sanzo, ehi, non mi senti?”  
“Stavo pensando.” rispose semplicemente.  
“Scusa se ti ho fatto quella domanda. Quando mi hai liberato avevi diciotto anni e quindi ho pensato che magari, nella tua vita…qualche ragazza l’avessi conosciuta. Dopotutto, non ci sarebbe nulla di male.”  
“Non ho mai incontrato nessuna donna degna delle mie attenzioni.” rispose Sanzo, scorbutico come al solito.  
In realtà non l’aveva mai neanche cercata una donna, come la compagnia di nessun altro essere vivente, in quel particolare periodo della sua vita. Le donne lo irritavano, generalmente: creature deboli e fragili, sempre bisognose di protezione e affetto; poi c’erano le donne forti, che apprezzava di più se non fosse per il fatto che generalmente quest’ultime erano arroganti e testarde, due qualità che non riusciva ad apprezzare in nessuno. Difetti che lui possedeva, ovviamente.  
“Sai…” continuò Goku. “Il bacio che ho ricevuto non è stato brutto, ma non credo che fosse una cosa fatta con malizia; era un addio, visto che la persona che me l’ha dato stava per…fare un attacco dinamitardo contro il nemico…morendo, ovviamente. Non riuscirò mai a capire. Ogni tanto sbircio sul tuo giornale le notizie del mondo e non è una cosa così inusuale, dare la propria vita in nome di un ideale o per lanciare un messaggio, ma io non riesco a capire. Per me, bisogna vivere a tutti costi. Come fai a cambiare il mondo se muori?”  
Sanzo lo guardò un attimo aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Quando arrivi nella condizione di non avere altro da perdere se non la vita…non hai altra scelta. Non potremmo mai capire cosa siginifichi non avere nulla da perderese non se stessi, e sacrificarsi in nome di qualcosa che riteniamo più grande persino della nostra stessa esistenza. Puoi non comprenderla ma non puoi giudicarla Goku, va oltre la tua…la nostra comprensione.”  
Goku lo guardò, gli sembrava di rivederla. Ricordava i suoi occhi grandi e severi mentre andava verso la morte, e lui che non voleva capire le sue motivazioni, che non voleva ascoltare.  
Quel bacio, era stato un atto di volontà.  
Un addio, un modo per farlo scendere dal quel maledetto carro.  
Perché lui, a differenza di lei, aveva molto da perdere, aveva Gojyo, Hakkai…e Sanzo. 

  
“Pensavo di averti perso, dimostrandoti la mia debolezza.” sussurrò, un pensiero ad alta voce che gli sfuggì quasi inconsapevolmente.  
“Cosa stai dicendo, scimmia?” chiese il monaco aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Goku arrossì violentemente, un pensiero così intimo espresso ad alta voce!  
“Volevo dire, dopo che sono stato attaccato da Ukoku, tu mi hai visto quasi morire e conoscendo il tuo credo, di non volere nessuno da difendere, di volere al tuo fianco persone forti…vedermi così… “debole”…pensavo che te ne fossi andato per quello.”  
“Scimmia quante stupide paranoie! Hai mai pensato che tra noi due quello debole sono stato io?” sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. “Io sapevo che togliendoti il diadema avrei potuto risolvere la situazione, invece sono rimasto lì, inerme e poi sono andato a cercare Ukoku, preso da un istinto omicida che non sapevo di possedere. Ho sempre ucciso per difesa, non per semplice vendetta. So di aver messo in difficoltà te e gli altri con la mia defezione ma dovevo trovarlo, Ukoku ha colpito te per arrivare a me e non potevo permettere che andasse avanti nelsuo turpe intento.”  
Goku si avvicinò piano a lui, le fragole che aveva in mano caddero sulla coperta scura.  
“Davvero non mi consideri debole?” sussurrò piano.  
“Non mento mai, perché dovrei?” disse Sanzo guardandolo in viso, quel viso ancora fanciullesco ma più maturo, consapevole di quello che era in realtà il mondo.  
“Ora capisco cos’è l’orgoglio, il mio è diventare forte, invincibile, combattere per me stesso, vincere; non voglio più mostrarmi così debole, non voglio più svegliarmi in un mondo dove non ci sei Sanzo. Quando è successo, ho sentito qualcosa rompersi dentro di me. Per un attimo, in quel villaggio ho pensato che potevo andare avanti senza di te…ma proprio in quel momento ho capito invece quanto fossi legato a te, che non potevo continuare verso Ovest senza te. Anche se non lo facevo più perché era un tuo ordine ma perché ero io a volerlo, non potevo senza te.”  
  
_Legato._  
Legami.  
Quella parola lo _terrorizzava_.  
Non voleva legami.  
Per poi provare di nuovo quella sensazione.  
Il dolore di chi rimane in vita.  
Mai si sarebbe sacrificato per qualcun altro.  
Mai si sarebbe legato.  
  
Ma Goku metteva a dura prova questo suo credo. Quel viso vicino al suo. Era così cambiato, non era più il moccioso troppo infantile anche per la sua età, completamente smarrito e inconsapevole del mondo.  
Ora si ritrovava davanti quel giovane uomo, dalla pelle color miele, i morbidi capelli castani che cadevano davanti al viso, gli occhi grandi, dorati e puri.  
Istintivamente, senza pensare, spostò una ciocca che gli cadeva davanti agli occhi. La mano rimase sul suo viso, sfiorando gli zigomi dolci, il sorriso timido forse anche un po’ idiota. Ritirò la mano e la posò sulla morbida stoffa della coperta.  
Goku prese una fragola e la gustò lentamente continuando a fissare quelle due splendide ametiste, così penetranti. Osservò il volto di Sanzo, in quel breve momento in cui il bonzo sembrava altrove con la mente. I tratti affilati, le labbra sottili, tra di esse la fedele sigaretta, la seconda, non ancora accesa.  
Marloboro rosse, _morbide._  
Si era abituato a quell’odore che ormai faceva parte di Sanzo, come il profumo di incenso, di sandalo. Un profumo maschio e delicato che solo Sanzo possedeva. Quanto gli era mancata quella fragranza familiare.  
Si chiese, stupidamente, se a Sanzo sarebbe piaciuto un bacio. Un _suo_ bacio.  
Qualche mese dopo che il bonzo l’aveva preso con sé lui cercava in qualche modo di manifestare la sua gratitudine e il suo affetto. Qualche volta aveva cercato di abbracciarlo, di baciarlo sulla guancia ma Sanzo lo scostava malamente o addirittura lo picchiava selvaggiamente col suo harisen, con un’espressione imbarazzata buffissima.  
Avvicinò piano il volto al suo, lasciò le fragole sulla coperta e mise le mani sulla sua nuca, sfiorando piano i capelli lisci e sottili. Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel suo solito cipiglio scocciato.  
“Hei scimmia cosa pensi di fare? Togli quelle mani…” Soffiò sul suo volto.  
Goku stava per ritrarre le mani quando sentì di nuovo il suo profumo. Nel momento in cui Sanzo aveva mosso il viso, spostando l’aria, a Goku era arrivata una fragranza più forte del solito. Forse era solo la sua immaginazione, forse solo perché quel profumo gli era mancato tanto e sentirlo così vicino lo inebriava come mai era successo.  
Accarezzò piano quei fili dorati, affondando le dita ancora di più nella folta capigliatura del monaco.  
“Scimmia ti stai entusiasmando troppo…” Sanzo non riuscì a terminare la frase e neanche a prendere il suo fidato harisen per picchiarlo su quella testa bacata.  
Le labbra del giovane ragazzo si erano posate sulla sua guancia, sfiorandola appena in un timido bacio.  
Fremette a quel contatto a lui sconosciuto. Socchiuse gli occhi e prese trale mani il visino di Goku. Lo guardò negli occhi, quegli enormi occhi dorati, puri e innocenti. Lo vide abbassare lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quelli color lavanda del monaco che lo scrutavano nel profondo, fino ad arrivare nella sua anima e leggerla, comprenderla come solo lui poteva fare.  
“Razza di scimmia quante volte ti ho detto di non guardare a terra come una stupida quaglia?”  
Goku alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso per quel rimprovero del tutto inaspettato.  
Poi sentì quelle labbra sottili sulle sue. Era un bacio del tutto diverso da quello che aveva ricevuto in passato. Le labbra di Sanzo erano morbide nonostante l’aspetto severo e corrucciato. Goku spalancò gli occhi e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, stringendo la soffice stoffa dell’abito talare, sfiorando il sutra. Aprì la bocca, istintivamente, e sentì la lingua di Sanzo sfiorare la sua, accarezzarla timidamente.  
Entrambi impacciati, in un timido esplorarsi all’inizio, le mani di Goku che affondavano nei suoi capelli, che accarezzavano la nuca, scendevano sulle spalle, sulla schiena, con il desiderio di sentire di più, di spogliarlo, di vederlo e di toccarlo, scoprendo quanto potesse essere caldo quel corpo.  
Il sapore di Sanzo, di alcool e sigarette, era la cosa più buona che avesse mai assaggiato, non riusciva e non voleva staccarsi da quelle labbra intossicanti. Le mani di Sanzo su di lui che si muovevano decise, che lo stringevano, come se avesse paura di perderlo di nuovo.  
  
Aveva lasciato a quei due quasi un’ora per parlare, ma ora aveva veramente bisogno della legna per cucinare. Serenamente si avviò, dispiaciuto del fatto di doverli disturbare. Quando arrivò nel punto in cui li aveva lasciati quasi non credette ai suoi occhi. Che cosa poteva pensare nel vederli così, avvinghiati, quasi un’unica persona mentre si baciavano, pieni di passione, quasi dovessero perdersi da un momento all’altro? Stranamente non ci trovò niente di male anzi, ritenne che fossero perfetti. Gli sembrava davvero naturale quello che vedeva. Hakkai sospirò, per entrambi sarebbe stato più difficile, ora che la missione si avvicinava a una fine. Sarebbe stato difficile per Sanzo mantenere la sua promessa. _Ti ucciderò. Se dovesse accadere a te, ti ucciderò e non tornerò indietro._ Forse intendeva dire che sarebbe morto anche lui, in un modo o nell’altro senza Goku.  
Aveva paura che questo nuovo rapporto avrebbe aperto nuove ferite, ma forse in realtà avrebbe dato la forza ai due di andare avanti in quella missione e di non commettere gli errori del passato.  
Il demone dai verdi occhi gentili si strinse nelle braccia e andò a cercare della legna.  
  
Quando lasciò le sue labbra gli sembrò di perdere una parte di sé stesso.  
“Sanzo, è così un bacio?”  
La dolcezza con cui lo chiese era disarmante. La fronte appoggiata a quella del monaco, quegli occhi brucianti così vicini. Le sue mani non lo scacciavano anzi lo attiravano sempre più vicino, quasi in braccio.  
“Goku…”  
Kami! Quella voce, così roca e bassa, sensuale. Ora capiva il significato di quella parola.  
_Erotismo_. Era la voce di Sanzo  
“Questo cambia tutto vero Sanzo?” si scostò leggermente per guardarlo meglio in viso.  
“No, non cambia assolutamente nulla. Ti picchierò ogni volta che mi darai fastidio, di sparerò , a te e a quel pervertito di un kappa ogni volta che disturberete il mio sonno. Il fatto che ci siamo baciati non cambia niente, non ti aspettare un trattamento privilegiato.”  
Goku rise piano, non voleva irritarlo ridendo di lui. Sembrava quasi imbarazzato.  
“Ora scimmia staccati, ci staranno cercando e l’ultima cosa che mi manca sono le battutine sarcastiche di quell’idiota rosso.”  
“Guarda che sei tu che mi stai stringendo…” rispose pacatamente Goku.  
Sanzo lo guardò e sciolse l’abbraccio, allontanandosi. Goku gli si stese a fianco, osservandolo mentre si accendeva un’altra sigaretta.  
Guardò il cielo, stellato e limpido: la Via Lattea era così splendente da togliergli il fiato, quasi fosse un regalo della stessa Madre Terra che quella notte un leggero venticello avesse spinto via le nuvole per permettergli quella visione.  
“Sanzo.”  
“Mmmhh?”  
“Credo di amarti.”  
Sanzo lo guardò e sospirò; sollevò lo sguardo, volgendosi anche lui al cielo.  
L’atmosfera venne rotta dall’inconfondibile brontolare dello stomaco della scimmia. Di nuovo la venetta pulsante fece capolino sulla fronte di Sanzo.  
“Oddio! Stiamo saltando la cena! Sanzo andiamo dagli altri, veloce!” Goku scattò in piedi e raccolse la legna che aveva poggiato al suolo.  
“Baka Saru.” Mentre il ragazzo correva verso il campo che avevano allestito Sanzo pensò a quanto fosse folle e perfetto quel sentimento.  
Goku non lo avrebbe fatto mai soffrire, non lo avrebbe mai tradito, non lo avrebbe mai deluso.  
  
_In un modo pazzo era la scelta più sensata._

 


End file.
